Garret Timmons
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = April 22, Age 219|Date of death = November 29, Age 257}} Garret Timmons (ギャレット, Gyaretto) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did, the long-life best friend of Freddie Garrett, Jared Daniels, Joshua Jackson, Patrick and Shawn Spencer as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the beloved husband of Esmeralda and the loveable father of Audrey and Kevin. Appearance Garret Timmons is the young child and young man of a tall, slim build and above-average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's has fair skin, deep blue eyes and dark brown hair - traits that he has inherited from his mother. In addition, his eye shape is also inherited from her. From his father, he inherited the shape of his face. As a child and preteen, Garret Timmons wore a black and green short-sleeved hooded jacket, with the hood covering his head, black shorts, standard blue kung fu shoes and his forehead protector on his forehead. He parts his hair in the middle, and is jaw-length in the anime Dragon Ball series. As a teenager, Garret Timmons keeps his colour scheme, and he wears a hooded jacket that's very similar to his Dragon Ball jacket, however it gained dark green outlines on the shoulder and it's sleeve is longer; rolled up to his elbows. He wears long black pants and black boots. His forehead protector is now on a black cloth, and he wears bandages on his left lower arm, which matches with his best friend and rival Joshua Jackson, who wears one on his right lower arm in the anime Dragon Ball Z series. As a adult, Garret Timmons, at age 19 and adulthood, has let his hair grow to shoulder-length, which he keeps in a ponytail on the back, and his bangs fall freely on his forehead. He moved the metal portion of his forehead protector to a simple black elastic headband. He wears a dark green sleeved top with long sleeves, black pants and black martial arts boots. While off-duty, he wears a dark green sweatshirt with black hoods and black shorts with black boots. Personality Garret Timmons is mostly an aloof individual, however when he is with the people he is close to, he shows his true colours: a kindhearted, adventurous, compassionate, handsome, caring, peaceful and charming teenager who only wants to be understood. He often gets too attached to someone, and this sometimes serves as a comic relief when Garret Timmons and the "victim", mainly Heather or Joshua Jackson, start arguing about his antics. When the situation calls for it, Garret Timmons is calm and serious, able to process thoughts quickly and strategize a plan. Garret Timmons deeply cares for his best friend and rival Joshua Jackson, and has an ongoing, somewhat childish rivalry with him. Joshua Jackson often challenges him to pointless challenges, however he's always accepts to prove that he is superior to Joshua Jackson. They regularly ask Heather's opinion on who's better. When he first met his future wife Esmeralda, he was annoyed that she was so shy around everyone, however he tolerated her nonetheless because some guy seemed to have grown attached to her. As Esmeralda outgrew her shyness, Garret Timmons grew romantic feelings for her, and he was often embarrassed that Heather teased him about Esmeralda after he's along with his friends the battle with Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu. He deeply cares for his wife, son and daughter, however his duties as a loyal fighter, much like his teammates: Shawn, Joshua and Henry's, made it harder to spend as much time with his family as he wanted. Because of this, his relationship with Audrey and Kevin is noticably strained, however he has proven to be a loving father and husband multiple times. Biography Background Garret Timmons was born on April 22 of Age 219 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by He was 39 years old Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Garret Timmons is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he's no match for Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kiai - Equipment * Sword - Transformations Unlock Potential He's the most powerful Video Games Appearances Garret Timmons is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Garret's name means Japanese name means (ギャレット or Gyaretto) is in Anglo-Saxon the meaning of the name Garrett is: Strong spear. * In English the meaning of the name Garrett is: meaning 'rules by the spear' or 'hard or bold spear.' Also an English variant of the German Gerard, based on medieval pronunciation. * In Norse the meaning of the name Garrett is: Defender. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Garrett is: Spear strength. * In American the meaning of the name Garrett is: Defender. * It is pronounced GARE-et. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin. Surname derived from Gerald and Gerard, used as a first name and dating from the Middle Ages. Originally an anglicization of the Irish name Gearóid, the Gaelic form of Gerald, from the Old French form Geraud. In Ireland, this is the name of the former taoiseach and politician, Garret Fitzgerald. May also be a variant of Gareth or Garth. * It is of Old German origin, and Garrett means "spear ruler". Garrett is an alternate form of Garret (Irish, Gaelic): surname derived from Gerald and Gerard. Garrett is also a variation of Gerritt (Danish, Old German). See also Jarrett, Jarrod, Jerrod. * It is Timmons Meaning: descendant of little Timm, a pet form of Timothy (honoring God). * Garret's favorite hobbies is fishing, swimming, training, walking and reading. * Garret's favorite food is Chicken ramen noodles and dumplings. * Garret's favorite vehicle is air surfboard. * Garret Timmons has completed 47 official missions in total: 22 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Garret's favourite word is "comrades" (同志, Dōshi). Gallery ShinichiSanada.png|Garret Timmons as a kid ShinichiSanada-1.png ShinichiShippuden.png ShinichiShippuden-1.png d7s90qd-a5660c94-3609-4701-b9c6-b158b074930f.png yet_neiro_by_max_beet_d7s8lpz-pre.jpg d2vfkkd-df4dc16b-c76b-4a9d-a11a-ccc880d02e23.jpg d2vfkkd-df4dc16b-c76b-4a9d-a11a-ccc880d02e23-1.jpg d7wnlkj-2b40d1ac-678d-4cf5-affb-78cd22d140df-1.jpg neiro_mei_by_max_beet_d7uuls9-pre-1.jpg neiro_2_0_by_max_beet_d72aow0-pre.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased